


Ponytail

by gpratt2857



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confident Mikasa, Did I mention there’s kissing?, F/M, Flirty Eren Yeager, Fluff, Flustered Eren Yeager, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love them I promise this is mainly for eren and mika doe, Kissing, Mikasa with the girls, Pinning Eren, Readthispleaseandthankyou, Very minor aruani and levihan, i might delete this later idk, just fluff bc we all need that, kind of cannon universe?, she deserves the world ugh, sponsored by the writers trashy ass, written before 138, yeah they kinda make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gpratt2857/pseuds/gpratt2857
Summary: When historia crashes with Levi squad for the week she convinces Mikasa to go shopping with her. Resulting in a very pretty but self conscious Mikasa, and one flustered eren trying to figure out the things he’s feeling.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Ponytail

**Author's Note:**

> How we feeling eremika nation?  
> I’ve been working on this piece for about a week now and it’s not the best but I think we just deserve some fluff. And eren doing a little bit of the pinning this time

To be quite frank Eren had treated Mikasa as “one of the guys” since they’d been kids. She was just as strong, no, twice as strong as them, and it wasn’t like she’d gone out of her way to dress to her, ahem, figure either. 

Her hair was as unkept and short as armins. And their unisex uniform meant she was always wearing breeches and a plain button up.

She’d never voiced concerns about not seen as feminine, she’d never dressed as such, and she’d never argued otherwise.

You can imagine the surprise spread over his features when Historia had argued neck to neck (literally) with the captain to ditch chores for a day outing, Mikasa and Sasha behind her. Of course at the mention of womanly functions the captain had rolled his eyes shooing them off. And so just as the sun came up, Historia Mikasa and Sasha headed out the gate of their quarters and into the city. 

By time they returned by early noon they had been barely recognisable. Each trading out their signature uniforms for elegant dresses and jewelry. He’d honestly would have been prepared for anything. Annies revival, the appearance of his father even Titans infiltrating wall sina. Just... not whatever this is. Heat was rising to his cheeks, that unfortunately for him, could not be blamed on the sunset. He was going to die.

Mikasa had never really had ‘girl’ friends, unless you included when Eren embraced his feminine side. So when Historia had snuck out of her royal duties for a week and crashed at their dorms, she finally felt the sweet company of such companionship. It was nice, like before historia had been crowned, like what could have been of her training Corp days if she wasn’t so thoroughly obsessed with training and babysitting Eren and Armin.

They sat in front of the fireplace, historia braiding Mikasa's hair, in a way that reminded her of when her mother or Aunty Carla would. They talked into the night giggling and whining about the silliest things, as if in game. It was superficial gossip. And yet this was a small glimmer of peace, in her world of her own, a break from the exhaustive acts of war, both physically in the survey corps and mentally in the uncharted territory of her emotions. It was her precious piece of paradise, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything. It would grow on her fondest moments just as with the day she was given her scarf, or when Eren and Armin would race to the trees on top of the hills.

“So Mikasa.” Historia says, with an unsettling tone to her voice. “You still got a crush on eren?”

Her voice cracks in surprise. “what?” “Come on the whole regiment knows, it’s no big deal, you grew up together, something was bound to happen at some time.”

“I’m not sure what you mean...”

“You’ve kissed haven’t you?”

“Kissed.” She squeaks, “isn’t that a bit inappropriate? We’re soldiers, not some princesses in Fairytales.” 

Sasha let out a chewing sound, as if in agreement. “Youse guys aren’t together, damn it Armin, I don’t wanna go watch him ogle at his dumb crystal girlfriend, I could be EATING!” 

“Armin and you are betting on them?”

“Well not anymore, he just won, I was so sure you guys were together, damn it.” Her face flushes as scarlet as her scarf.

“Mikasa it’s ok to like boys, if we were living normal lives you’d probably be married to him already.”

“I don’t think he sees me like that.” “Please Mikasa, he looks at you like you're his entire world.”

“I bet he loves you, as much as I love food.”

Historia pats Sasha on the back. “And that I’m sure he does.”

Her cheeks flush pink releasing the implications of her statement, Eren liking her as family was never a question, but her seeing him as more was something she buried within her, and the thought that he may too, have thought the same didn’t compute within her.

“I don’t get it, why would he like me.” “You're only one of the most gorgeous and strongest soldiers in our unit, as well as saving his but countless time’s, being extremely loyal with a good heart and well you're a girl.” She looks at her quizzically. 

“Mikasa don’t tell me you haven’t noticed by now.” She pauses sighing.

“You have curves, practically the body any dame would dream of, and you have a pretty face as well. I hate to say it but sometimes men are more superficial.”

“I like to think of it as they’re oblivious, and so when it hits them that you're a girl, all the amazing personality traits, as well as the beauty that struck them down first of course.”

“Great analogy Sasha.” She turns back to Mikasa. “The point is, your pretty, hes pretty cute, your both teenagers, if he hasn’t noticed how pretty you are now he’s pretty darn dumb.”

“I mean I’m pretty sure he thinks I’m just another guy-“

“Then let’s make him really notice you.”

Sasha throws her hands into the air “Yessss shopping!”

“I certainly have enough dowry, we should go out tomorrow. Just us girls.”

“I’m down if there’s food involved.” Sasha said snuffing another cake historia had smuggled from the castle kitchens.

“You know how the captain is about chores Historia.”

“Oh I’m sure we can think of some way to get out of it.” She turns to Sasha and winks

In the midst of the city square Mikasa suddenly finds herself feeling self conscious. Sure she always knew she was a girl, but the talk with Historia last night had made her realise she was indeed one. And not just a girl but a woman, she looked just like her mom from her memories, except taller. And as she began to realise this fact she realised she had grown, in other places too.

The stares from townspeople we’re not helping her either, she knew it was right to stand with pride in uniform but she couldn’t help but be immensely...tense. There were new, exciting thoughts and emotions she was experiencing. If she dare dream, she could be Historia and Sasha file out of a bakery and they link arms dragging her towards another store. As they walk through crowds she spots couples and families. She watches as some of them lace their fingers together, and some wrap arms around each other and her heart fails a little. She recalls memories of her youth, before eren when she would play with toys by the fire, mom rocking away in her chair as Mikasa delicately wove the intricate rise, love life and fall of her paper dolls. She imagined herself one day having a family, like her mother. When they died she thought that dream was gone forever, but Eren had shown her meaning into family again, and soon enough she and him would dash dream of such affairs of marriage, of living together in a house.

Sometimes when the breezy night air would keep them awake, they would tease the idea of such things. It never never occurred to her that he might think something more of it.

I mean they did have three unexplainable kids in this imaginary fantasy.

“Come on Mikasa pick up your pace, there's food up ahead!” Weaving through stall after stall, Sasha seducing samples out of ever passing salesman they finally arrive at their destination.

A boutique. “And now for the real fun.” Historia rubs her hands together mischievously, hitching up her skirt and turning open the handle into the store. Behind the counter sits an old lady with spectacles, tapping periodically at a typewriter, deep in concentration.

“ya Don’t mind me Darls, I’ll be with you in a second, take a look at some while you wait.” Mikasa glanced around the room, filled with dresses of every single colour and style, patterned In so many odd ways and painted every of the rainbow she could think of.

She strokes the fabrics walking down an isle of silk gowns.They remind her of her mother, sweet and soft. Her breath stops as she sees fabric, almost the same colour as her pink sweater she had been given by the Jaegers. Almost magnetically drawn to it she paces towards it, almost enamoured, but not entirely sure of its authenticity. She reaches for the dress, soft like home. Soft like eren's cardigan. And smelling deliciously of summer fruit markets. She is snapped out of her frenzy and searches for a price tag.

 _Be responsible Mikasa. Not a bother_.

Historia, as if able to read her mind, whispers over to her “Don’t worry about the price, the treasurer is annoying me anyways.” Sasha snorts, trying on an array of hats with decorated wax food.

The lady with spectacles buckled shoes click against the wood behind them, “My what a lovely figure you have.” She gasps, “you’ll look absolutely stunning in anything dear.” She gasps down at the pink dress she had draped in her arms. “Ah, a beautiful choice. This was my darling.”

The changing is like a blur, after stripping into her undergarments she is laced into a stay, which most amusingly to her fits, more comfortably than eren would suggest, although certainly not well for withstanding the Forces of maneuver gear. Next, pocket hoops are tied on, and a layer of petticoats is pulled to hide it, the dress skirt is laid on top, and the stomach is fastened info the stay. Next a robe is fastened on by pins. And lastly to add a final touch she drapes her scarf on top as a fichu.

She steps out of the dressing room, historia and Sasha armed beside her in similar fashion. Mikasa in pink, historia in blue and Sasha in orange. 

“My my aren’t you girls gorgeous. Those lucky boys.”

Mikasa fidgets with the sleeves of her gown, nervous, as Sasha hands the lady a few silver pieces. Historia unpins her hair, allowing golden strands to fall to her shoulders. “You look absolutely gorgeous Mikasa, If eren doesn’t notice you now he doesn’t deserve you at all.” Her cheeks blush red. “Thank you.”

“I’m fact…” she leads on “me and Sasha are gonna stick around here for a little longer but you go on ahead back to the estate, I’m sure you’ll have a lot of work to do.”

Historia winks and she can feel the slightest bit of confidence arise in herself and she nods back politely. 

She walks into the garden, politely greeting armin as he deweeds another dandelion. “You look really pretty Mikasa!” He turns and nudges eren who mumbles something incomprehensible and leans into his hat.

Her heart aches a little It was completely selfish but she just wanted something, a compliment, heck a reaction that was out of the norm to fill the void of her crazed emotional roller coaster she had been experiencing. Something. Anything. Just for once in her life wanted to be noticed by him.

And yet nothing short of a distinguished grunt.

it hurt her more than she’d like to admit. Jean compliments her and Connie comments on her colour choice which she shyly smiles at before promptly picking up her pace and pacing down hill towards Hange’s tulip garden. Sinking into the dirt. 

This was not happening. It had started out as friendly bickering between the boys as they sorted through the chores drafted by Captain Levi. They'd been scrubbing the windows outside the dorms. Sills laced with strange specimens of plants he can only assume are Hanges doing. The sun burns onto his back, boiling his blood and striking tension (yet again) with Jean. To be quite honest he didn’t remember who started it, but it had ended with them in a brawl while Armin and Connie desperately scrambled to seperate them.

“No! he’s a batard and I’m not letting him go without teaching him a lesson.”

“Calm down eren.” Armin soothes, trying and failing to peel him off of him. “I’m sure there’s another way we can solve this without physical contact.” “Like what?” He spits.

“Like a game, truth it dare!” He exclaims “that way you don’t have to fight.” Eren steps off of him, wiping sweat off his brow and pointing an accusing finger at the former, being helped up by Connie.

“Fine Jean I dare you to fight!”

“Eren that’s not how it works, you gotta ask him first.”

Jean scoffs and pushes back Connie. “Ha, as if I’d choose dare. Truth Jaeger.” 

“Cowards choice.” He sniffs, racking his brain for an idea. To be honest there was nothing he could think.

“How about you ask about Mikasa?” Armin whispers

“Huh- Why on earth would I ask about her.”

“Just trust me on this one.” He rolls his eyes at him, but as he realises there’s no other questions he can think of, he gives in much to his displeasure as a smug grin widens over armins features.

“Fine jean, what do you think of Mikasa.” He watches in surpised amusement as his face contorts into a flustered mess. He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

“She’s cool I guess..”

“What’s that supposed to mean!” He cries Jean nervously shifts his weight and he wants to slap the smirk right off of armins face.

“What? Are you in love with her.” His face turns as bright as beetroot. “I wouldn’t say love… I think she’s cute if course but I’ve barely even spoken to her.”

“You can’t- why would you-“ his words fail him and for once in his life he is taken completely of guard, questions rushing through his mind.

Jean likes Mikasa? But that was impossible...sure they were allowed to have feelings… did Mikasa like horse face as well? Is that why she always was smiling politely at his comments and why she seemed so uncomfortable around him lately? Connie lets out a stifled snicker and he whispers something to jean.

“What you like Mikasa too?” Erens face blushes brighter. “Hey I didn’t say truth!”

“Fine I dare you to tell me how you feel about Mikasa.”

“That’s cheating!” “Armin did you ever specify there were rules about the specific types of dares were allowed to ask.”

“Nope.” He pops the ‘p’ most amusingly as if the past 17 years of his life had been dedicated to this very situation.

“Well answer the question Jaeger.” His mind quietens and for once in his life, eren, his lost for words. Mikasa basically had been with him his whole life, constantly looking out for him and dealing with his and armins shenanigans.

Maybe it was just him but did feel that there was always a greater connection between them then armin. And despite his constant as a teenager as to how much hated it, he did genuinely appreciate the support she provided, and as much as he hated to admit it, he did love her. She was his family. As for something more than that…

“I mean I don’t know…” he pauses. “She’s family I guess.” Family seemed all too much and all too little to describe their relationship. It was one built on mutual trust, understanding and protection.

“Oh titans, he’s enamoured.” Jean slaps his forehead and rolls his eyes “Look jaeger, I understand you guys are practically dating already, just don’t hurt her, or I swear I’ll beat up your sorry ass.”

“Hurt her? Ay, you're the one catching feelings!” He shifts his weight playing a cocky attitude, “besides, I don’t like her like that,”

Armin slaps him on the back, Jean sighs and Connie shakes his head moving around to the next set of windows.

Scrubbing each one till perfection His train of thought cast aside he begins dwelling on their conversation.

What did they mean enamoured?

It wasn’t like he was in love with Mikasa. As he shines off the last piece of dirt armin reads off the next chore and soon enough they are all plowing through the gardens weeds as his mind quaking with unanswered questions. Possibilities and answers he was almost afraid to explore, and almost twice the amount of questions. 

He tugs another weed, it’s pollen blowing into the wind.

_Could he even wish for something like that?_

Eren looks up at Armin gazing softly at dandelion. Heck if Armin could be in love with a girl who tried to kill his friends and is now trapped in a crystal… Or at least that’s what he assumed the frequent visits to Trost were. Hitch didn’t entirely seem like the hospitable type. Maybe he had a chance at romance.

But with Mikasa? She was family, the girl he saved as a kid, the mother hen in his pubescent years and now the survey corps strongest soldier, besides Levi.

The gate creaks open and he raises his eyes towards-

_Oh no._

It’s Mikasa.

Instantly all calculated thoughts abandoned his mind and he religiously traces her image head to toe. Her hair, normally mopped on her head, has been neatly styled, and filled with wildflowers. And her dress, the colour of that sweater his mother had knitted for her first birthday with them. The silhouette reminded him of the fancy dress of interior ladies and although he’d be the first to argue about the practicality of such wear, she did look nice. Like a girl.

Her bashful expression was enough to send him off edge and despite armins nudging he covers his face with a hat.

She was pretty.

Crying amongst the tulips wasn’t a bad thing right? They’re just sometimes the things you have to do.

And if she was going to cry over a boy, let alone an Erem jaeger she may as well do it in an aesthetically pleasing place. A mad scientist pears over the bush of flowers, clippers in hand and curiosity in her eyes. She frowns.

“Mikasa, what are you doing here?”

“Sorry hange san I’ll be out of your hair-“

“You ok love?”

She wipes away the evidence of glazed eyes. “Right as I’ll ever be.”

“You don’t look very ok. Hold on a second,”

She hears rummaging through bushes and almost assumes she’s going to lead her to a titan.

But instead she emerges armed with flowers and a small puppy crouching down next to her, “Now dont go telling Captain Levi, he loves me, but I’m not sure it’s enough to keep a dog on his property.”

“What has he got against dogs?” She asks brushing the dogs fur, cradling it in her lap

“I don’t know I think it’s something to do with the similar height.”

Mikasa laughs. “Thank you hange I needed this.” “No no, you’ve been a great help, I’ll add emotional support to the lists of reasons.” She lifts the dog up from her lap.

“Now go eat that Jäger boy alive.”

Her ears turn pink. “What?”

“Mikasa Ackerman you are the strongest young woman I know, but ever so oblivious, you’re practically already married to him already.”

“Ah-“ she sucks in a breath. “That’s what everyone keeps on telling me.”

“Trust me my love, he’s just like Levi, sometimes you just gotta break them with your beauty and lady muscles and they’ll come around.” She fake flexes her arms extending the tulips to her. Her lips stretch into a smile and she accepts the flowers.

“Thanks hange, for everything.”

“Always my dear.”

Eren sludges towards the water station, in slight panic.

Why was she dressed like that?

All pretty and dolled up like the ladies of the interior. They were supposed to be soldiers weren’t they? His mind flashes to the smile on her face, perhaps it was ok for her to dress up sometimes, just so she could look more happy. She had spent so much time in the survey corps looking after him so she deserved it.

Not that it had anything to do with the fact that his heart had just skipped the beats at the memory of it.

It was just nice to see her smile like that.

Although Eren had complained about women’s fashion being totally stupid, Mikasa fit it, well… pink suited her. The fabric resembled his mother’s own craftsmanship and he humbly concludes it’s the nostalgia of his childhood. Nothing more there.

“Mikasa looked really nice didn’t she.”

“Of course she always looks pretty.” Eren snaps

“So what if she wears one dress and suddenly you're in love with her?” Jean snorts “superficial much.”

“Shut up Jean, it’s not as if you fell for her personality.” “Oh so you're admitting you “like” like Mikasa as well?”

“No that’s not-“ his voice fades.

 _Oh_.

Did he like her?

He called her pretty. She was pretty. He blushes. He called her pretty, she was pretty and he blushed.

Could it be considered a crush?

Did he fancy her?

He searches his memories for answers and he is reminded of their game of “house”.

They had three kids for titans sake? How was he not in love with her? Love? His heart skips a beat.

“I do.”

“There you are!” Sasha exclaims gleefully sprinting as historia paces behind her. She slows down as she nears Mikasa, heaving through her nostrils, most amusingly.

“Who’s idea” Sasha huffs. “Was it to dress up on a hot day like this?”

Historia places a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. “I can not remember.” She glances over at her. “Mikasa is everything ok?”

“Yeah of course.”

She blinks a few times to make sure there is no evidence of tears. “Ooh flowers.” Distracted from her breathing problems Sasha picks some from her hands admiring the petals. 

Mikasa wriggles in her dress, stuffy from the sun's heat cursing the dresses many layers.

“You girls wanna change out of it?” Mikasa nods and they links arms with strolling up the small hill to the dorms. 

Historia unbraids her hair, whilst Sasha sprawled all over the bed sets to work weaving flowers together in an intricate pattern of colourful tulips, stray lavender from the market and some smaller clippings that resembled a baby sunflower.

Each agreeing to their own modest silence they sit, the only sound being Sasha ruffling the covers and historias low humming as she twists her hair back.

Honestly she didn’t know what to think. What was she trying to change? It was quite obvious that Eren had no romantic feelings for her. She huffs and throws her scarf on the floor before sweeping it back up. It was annoying of course but his reaction was expected. Eren had no reason to feel anything for her, they were friends, family even, but lovers were something further, something impossibly further for her at least.

There’s a soft knock at the door and armin peaks through the door. “Hey girls, dinners ready.”

Sasha Drops her flower crown and sprints out the door 

“last girl to the hall does dishes” she shouts and historia races after her.   
  


Mikasa fidgets with her fingers, 

“you coming kasa?” 

She smiles weakly. “Thanks armin I’m not that hungry.”

“All right then, make sure you're eating well.”

“Wait armin-“

“Yes.”

“Do you think eren likes me?”

He sighs. “Mikasa I think he’s been in love with you has been, for years.” 

She nods to herself uncertain on how to intake such information. “okay.” 

“Okay.”

He was in love with her? 

He was in love with her...

He was in love with her. 

She repeats the phrase over and over again with more certainty every time.   
  


Cool air sweeps through the evening as eren steps out onto the porch. Surprisingly despite dinner having been called, she stands alone, staring into the distance touching the scarf wrapped around her neck.

He can’t deny how gorgeous Mikasa looks, in anything really, she seems to have removed the scaffolding around her waist allowing the thin petticoat and body to shape her dress. Exchanging the stay for a simple corset and short sleeved blouse. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail, stray strands flying across her face in the wind. Cute.

Standing behind her, he has to physically tilt his chin so as to not look down. Eren was completely against the objectification of women, but. the. curves. How had it taken him this long to realise In fact, she had gone through puberty, and was as stunning as ever. He curses his obliviousness. He leans back onto the rail tilting his head back.

“Hey Mikasa.” Her eyes flicker back to him.

“Eren What are you doing? It's dinner time.”

“Eh I’m not hungry for that,” he grins glancing down at her lips and she blushes lightly smacking him.

“Don’t say that like that,”

“Like what Mikasa.”

“You know perfectly well, pretty boy.”

“Oh, so I’m pretty? Have you seen yourself?”

Her eyes widen.

“What has gotten into you?”

“Hopefully you.” He smirks watching her face contort into uninterpretable emotions.

She coughs. “Eren that’s completely inappropriate.”

“It’s not like this is the first time-“

“What’s wrong with you eren?” Her voice strains. “there’s clearly something up, I’m always here to talk if you need me.”

_Did she just miss his blatant attempts at flirting with her?_

Or perhaps she just would never believe he’d be the one to do it.

All his misguided teasing throughout the years and all. 

He taps his index finger to his forehead. He could potentially mess with her...

“Well there’s this one problems.” He opens one eye glancing down at her Reaction and she nods him on, “I have this thing that I’d really like to do, but I’ll need your help.”

“Of course.” She smiles and his heart begins to ache,

“What do you need me to do?”

“I need you to close your eyes.”

She raises her eyebrows at him but complys. He tentatively brushes her cheeks with her fingers spilling red onto her cheeks.

He leans in inhaling her scent of peppermint and thyme and brushed his lips on hers. It could barely count as a kiss. She freezes for a moment before ever so slowly reciprocating. She reaches into his hair twisting it around her fingers. And he pulls her closer, arms wrapping firmly around her waist as hers fall around his neck. Her lips were soft, warm and tasted like apple pie, and it was absolute heaven. 

Why hadn’t they done this sooner? How idiotic was he to over look her? He was incredibly grateful she’d remained at his side all this time. But hell, if he’d only realised sooner. He could get used to this. She pulls away, breath shaky and flustered. Her eyes averting from his gaze. 

He squeezes her lightly begging for attention. 

“Hey Mikasa.” Her eyes flicker up to him. “Did I ever tell you I’m in love with you.” 

The words fall out faster than he can think them.

He’s an absolute disaster. 

To run like be easier at this point, run from his stupid mouth blurting our random things. But they feel somewhat right. 

He _is_ in love with her, in love with the way her eyes crinkle when she smiles, or how electricity sparks through the air when she laughs. He's in love with her dedication to helping people, her infinite kindness and contagious grace. He’s in love with her dry sense of humour, her self confidence and her vulnerability, he’s in love with those eyes that reflect the infinite sky in them and how beautiful they are.

He’s most definitely in love with her.

She stares blankly back up at him pressing a small kiss to his cheek and patting him on the head.

“Don’t grow too tall Jaeger.”

Was she deaf? perhaps she already knew...

He gawks, traipsing behind her as he tries to fathom what happened.

She strolls into their common room, and he is thrown into a state of shock stopping just below them. 

Mikasa climbs up the stairs to her dorm, pausing as historia calls for her. 

“I noticed you didn’t come to dinner” She asks leaning against an array of buttoned cushions “I hope you didn’t want anything. This glutton ate all the stuff I saved for you.”

Historia pokes Sasha playfully in the sides and she gleefully giggles sprawling her limbs further over the couch.

She brushes her lips with her fingers and smirks back down at him. “I think I’m full, for now.”

Eren swallows. And she nods at him. 

He was going to die young by her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I might take this down later but please let me know thoughts, I’m just getting back into writing so any feedback is appreciated ^_^


End file.
